Legends
by Bellantara
Summary: The Voltron Force swore to defend Arus. They never said from who, or for how long. . . . and so the Lions call them for one last mission.


The old man hobbled off the shuttle stiffly, leaning heavily on his cane, and squinted in the bright Arusian sunlight. As he had expected, no one was there to meet him. "Looks like we got here first," a soft voice said behind him; he turned and smiled as his partner joined him, moving just as painfully as he himself did. "We're too conspicuous out here, let's get to the embassy. The others should be here shortly."

"I just hope they didn't have a change of heart," the first old man grumbled as they walked across the street to the Polluxian embassy. "We're going to look pretty silly trying to do this all by our lonesomes."

"They'll be here; this is too important," the second man answered as he knocked on the door. "Have faith, Lance; they won't ignore the call."

The door swung open to reveal a very worried King of Pollux. "Keit, Lance, tank Gud you made it," Sven greeted his brothers. "Come in, quickly; Hunk and Pidge vere delayed but vill be here in a few hours." He led them to a small reception room, where comfortable chairs and light refreshments awaited the aged warriors. "It is gud to see you, even like dis," he continued when they were all settled. "Romelle sends her luf."

"Miss seeing her." Lance shifted in his chair. "Is she. . . OK with this? With what we're going to do?"

Sven shook his head slowly. "She is not, but she understands vhy. She vishes it vere not necessary."

"We all do," Keith put in slowly. "But we made a promise, and we have to keep it. No matter the cost."

With that solemn pronouncement, they sat in the comfortable silence of long time friends, half-dozing at times as old men do, until Hunk and Pidge arrived. "I never get used to this," Lance laughed, craning his neck to look up at the now almost seven foot tall Dr. Darrell Stoker. "Who knew that you would take growing so seriously?"

Pidge snickered. "I told you years ago that Baltoans get big!" The physicist flopped in a chair next to Hunk. "So, King Dymon is really making a hash out of things, huh? Poor Allura and Prince Nathaniel must be spinning in their graves; they had such high hopes for him."

"More than just a hash." Keith got up and began to pace. "He's devastated Arus, stripped it to feed his power. And now . . . he's giving Voltron to the Drules to gain even more power. Which is why we're here. The Lions called us to stop him."

Hunk shivered. "Man, I never thought I'd hear Yellow in my head like that again."

"So, just how are four old geezers and an overgrown smart aleck supposed to stop this guy?" Lance asked. He coughed, then added, "We aren't exactly in fighting trim anymore, you know."

"I don't know." Keith sat back down. "But we are still the Voltron Force; the Lions wouldn't have called us if we couldn't do it. Are you going to go back on your word now?"

"You know us better than that." Pidge looked at him reproachfully. "But if we can't get near the Castle, how are we supposed to get to the Lions?"

"By not being who ve vere." Sven went to a side table and came back with a book on the Drule war; he opened it to a picture of the five of them as they had looked at the end of the war. "People's minds are strange; dey get an idea of how tings are und stick to it. Most people, vhen dey hear 'Voltron Force', see dese boys, even dough de var has been over for more dan forty years now. So, us 'old geezers' von't get a second glance from anyvon at de Castle. Und ve don't haf to go far; Dymon is turning de Lions over in front of Black's monument."

"Sven nailed it. We aren't the heroic specimens people picture any more. And all we have to do is get to Black's monument." Keith smiled crookedly. "Five decrepit-looking beggars should have no trouble with that."

Hunk yawned. "So, when are we doing this?"

"Before dawn tomorrow, so we should get some sleep now." Keith stood slowly, still lethally graceful despite the arthritis that had asserted itself in recent years. Lance stood with him, and took his hand as the former captain surveyed his team. "Thank you, all of you, for coming. I know what you walked away from to be here; it means a lot."

Pidge spoke softly. "As you said; we are still the Voltron Force. We swore to defend Arus; I don't remember specifying WHO we were defending against. Or how long we were going to do it. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Good night, Captain." He took Hunk's hand and followed Sven towards the guest rooms; Keith and Lance trailed them.

Once in their own room, Keith took Lance in his arms. "I wish it didn't have to end like this," he whispered, laying his head on Lance's shoulder.

Lance rubbed his back slowly. "We knew when we were eighteen that we wouldn't die of old age safe in bed. I'm with you; that's all that's ever mattered to me." He walked them over to the bed, slowly removing their clothes as he went. "Let's go to bed; lots to do tomorrow." Lance pulled back to look into Keith's eyes. "I want you to know I love you. I always have, and always will, no matter what happens tomorrow. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears shone in Keith's eyes. "I love you too. I wouldn't change anything, Lance; not a bit of it." He eased the two of them down to the bed, managing to hit the light controls on the way.


End file.
